


Gorgeous

by Katology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock-tease Tom Riddle, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, I'm not sorry, Impatient Harry, Love, M/M, Teasing, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katology/pseuds/Katology
Summary: Literally just a Tomarry pwp. Read the tags and if you don't like them don't read.It's about to get real steamy up in here...





	Gorgeous

The arms wrapped around him burned.The touch felt magnified and the pressure surrounding him was much more than comfort. It was intoxicating. The embrace singed holes through his Slytherin robes and spread heat throughout his body. Harry shivered in want, fingers clenching Tom's perfect hair.  
  
He whined almost pitifully when Tom reclined, making eye contact. Harry reluctantly let go of his hair, and grasped his robes instead. This felt far too intimate, intrusive, but Harry couldn't look away, nor could he let go.  
  
He didn't want to.  
  
Tom held up a hand and brushed it against Harry’s cheekbone, lovingly caressing it with his thumb. He leaned into it, still staring into Tom's beautiful gray eyes. They held so much adoration, so much love, that it felt like he was floating. Harry looked slightly downwards and his breath caught.  
  
  
His lips; full, plump, soft, and all mine. They looked bitten, glistening with saliva and slightly swollen.  
  
  
Oh god, if that wasn't the most arousing thing that ever existed.  
  
A light blush appeared on his face, flushing his cheeks.  
  
  
Tom saw the heady gaze and his eyes dilated, mouth parting slightly to make up for the lack of oxygen. His eyebrows puckered down for a moment before giving a small smirk.  
  
  
Harry barely had time to wonder what that was all about before Tom leaned down until their lips barely touched, but went no further. The oxygen fled the room, and Harry couldn't breathe. His eyes glittered with mischief and his smirk widened, their lips brushing at every word, “Do you want to…?”  
  
  
Harry sharply inhaled and blushed even deeper. It was unmistakable what Tom was asking.  
  
  
“I…  uh,”  
  
  
Tom leaned back slightly and gave Harry some room, “We don't have to, it’s your choice. I won't ever force you do to something you don't want to do,” He grimaced slightly at the thought.  
  
  
Harry looked deep in thought for a second before nodding shyly. His hands wound in Tom's hair and neck again pulling him back into a rendition of their earlier embrace, "Yes," he breathed into his ear, "Please Tom,"  
  
Tom groaned at that and pushed Harry gently on the bed, hovering over him on all fours. He took off his glasses gingerly and set it on the bedside table. He leaned down and brushed their lips again, this time going deeper. Harry's slightly chapped lips fit snugly with his.  
  
Tom moved in coordination with his lover’s; drawn out and slow. It was a sensual exploration, not at all like the intense snogging they partook in the past. He nipped his lower lip slightly and revelled in the low moan, before kissing the corner of his mouth and traveling onwards. He placed open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. There was a small wet noise every time Tom pressed his lips to the pale skin.  
  
  
Harry reflexively tilted his neck slightly, giving Tom more room as he started kissing further down, now on his sensitive neck.  
  
  
It felt hot, wet, and oh god… He could feel the blood rushing downwards.  
  
  
He moaned in surprise when Tom started to suck on the skin below his jaw, effectively creating a bruise. He bit into the sensitive flesh lightly, before blowing on it.  
  
  
Arousal flooded him and he started to feel an aching sensation in his groin, heated and intense. Everywhere felt stifling, but he couldn't be bothered to care. It felt amazing. He gripped Tom’s shoulders, holding him with enough force to be bruising.  
  
  
“T-tom..”  
  
  
He had finally made it to his ears, and Tom gave a small moan before he sucked the lobe into his mouth. Harry let out a small groan and arched his back, brushing his throbbing erection accidentally on his clothed thigh. He gave a gasp of surprise and brought his arms down from Tom to grip the cotton sheets.  
  
  
Tom let go of the abused lobe and whispered hotly, hand caressing his clothed chest, “Say you want me- tell me how much you want me to touch you,"  
  
  
Harry’s eyes dilated even more, black eating away at the green. “Gods,” he moaned, pushing his chest against Tom’s hand, eager for more, “Yes, I-I, oh fuck-”  
  
  
Tom started rubbing his nipples through the shirt, effectively cutting him off.  
  
  
Harry stuttered consonants before choking out, “-I want y-you...” He gave a broken groan, "... Please," he whined.  
  
  
Unable to wait, Harry sat up slightly, and started unbuttoning his lover’s button-up; fumbling to take it completely off, to feel skin.  
  
  
Tom groaned at that, though managed to push Harry back down, black hair forming a halo as he fell against the pillow. Tom smiled deviously at the whine of protest.  
  
“Allow me,” he purred.  
  
He brought his fingers to the top button and popped it easily, taking his time to go down his chest. Harry was panting and stared at his newly exposed nipples before looking at his well toned torso. Fiery green eyes met gray, though both looked black from arousal.  
  
Tom bit his lip before attaching himself to Harry’s collarbone, sucking at it, encouraging another bruise to form. Harry whimpered slightly at his ministrations. Tom smirked against his skin and Harry suddenly felt a tingling sensation all along his chest and back. Cool air fanned on his newly-exposed skin, and he shivered slightly.  
  
Harry looked down and moaned when he saw a plume of dark hair, lust-darkened eyes, and swollen lips hovering over his bare chest.  
  
  
Lips wet and swollen, Tom looked up and glanced at Harry, fingers started to travel downwards…  
  
  
Harry’s jaw dropped and he sharply inhaled as Tom’s fingers wound around his clothed erection. His fingers tightened on the sheets.  
  
  
Tom's dexterous fingers started a slow rub. Heat spread from his groin and pulsated, shooting waves of pleasure down his spine. He let out small moan when his fingers tightened infinitesimally. Tom let out a low groan himself at the sound against his collarbone, which is now wet and covered in hickeys.  
  
  
His lips started to travel down aswell, fingers still lightly rubbing. Tom stopped at a nipple and smirked before giving it a kitten lick.  
  
  
The throbbing increased to unbearable level. He needed to be touched now. The small rubbing wasn't enough. He needed to stop teasing!  
  
  
Harry keened and arched his back, pushing his now hard nipple against Tom’s mouth, hoping to be enveloped with wet warmth, “Tom, please!” he cried, wriggling desperately.  
  
  
Hot breath fanned the peak before moving to the next one, sucking harshly. Harry gasped as a little pain twined with overwhelming pleasure. It certainly wasn't unwelcome, and it only added to the heat that shooted through his spine.  
  
  
Tom hummed around his nipple, before mercifully letting go with a pop. “What do you want Harry?” he breathed.  
  
  
Harry let out a stuttering breath and tangled his fingers through Tom’s dark hair, thick and soft. He groaned when Tom’s fingers started rubbing much more lightly, increasing his desperation and the aching of his swollen cock. It was unbearable. He groaned loudly and tightened his fingers to an almost bruising hold, “Goddammit Tom, touch me already!”  
  
  
To Harry’s displeasure, Tom started to laugh lightly against his stomach. He shivered at the vibrations. The audacity…  
  
  
His thoughts were silenced when he felt his jeans being unbuttoned and eager hands pulling it down; the fabric pooled around his ankles.  
  
  
Tom's mouth mercifully stopped sucking at his stomach with a pop and crawled downwards, lifting Harry’s legs gingerly and removing the fabric from his feet; throwing it in the general direction of the floor, now forgotten. His boxers are now the only article on his trembling body.  
  
  
Tom devoured his splayed form, eyes roaming over Harry’s body heatedly. His pupils dilated even more. “Your so gorgeous,” he breathed, tone reverential.  
  
  
Before Harry could respond with some snarky comment, Tom swept downwards and kneeled between his legs, staring at his prize.  
  
Tom grabbed his right ankle, and rubbed his cheek against it; before giving a kiss against the arch. It felt like a burn, but pulsating in pleasure instead of pain.  
  
He continued going down until he was met with the soft skin of Harry's thighs, trembling slightly and tensing under Tom's curious fingers and mouth; leaving a wide range of hickeys and love bites.  
  
Harry was panting by the time Tom was at his inner thigh; his erection swollen and enveloped in heat. He could feel a wetness starting to leak through his boxers; creating a darker spot on the crown of his bulge.  
  
Tom smirked at that before sucking on the other side of his inner thigh; a mosaic of red spots, covered in bite marks.  
  
Harry bit down a whine and gave a frustrated growl, "Jesus fucking Christ; touch me already!"  
  
Tom chuckled and gave a wicked grin in between Harry's legs, "Mmm... Impatient are we Harry?"  
  
A wave of heat passed through Harry, ending its travel on his desperate erection. It gave a little twitch, suddenly frenzied by the dirty words. He gave a mock glare, but let out a keen when he felt a wet tongue laving more wetness on his covered cock. Harry reached down and tried to grab Tom's dark locks, hoping to force his mouth downwards; to abate the almost painful throbbing, to take the edge off.  
  
He needed a touch. Now.  
  
Tom just pulled away and went back up Harry, giving a smug smile before kissing his irate expression away.  
  
Still in his mouth, Tom whispered an incantation and suddenly his boxers disappeared; fanning cool air on his hot erection, curving a little and leaking precome.  
  
Tom swears he's going to drool. He thinks he might've.  
  
Going downwards once more, he stares at Harry. Watching as some more liquid pearled at the darkened and flushed tip; aching to be licked away. And that he does.  
  
Tom swept his tongue across Harry's cock, catching some of the droplets and swallowing them. Humming slightly, he held down Harry's bucking hips and pressed a sloppy kiss to the base, before licking his way up to lap at his tip again.  
  
Harry felt like he was on fire. Pulses of pleasure spider down his cock and in the general vacinity, causing his hole to clench and balls to throb. The warmth traveled onwards, causing a full body shiver and a small keen to escape. Harry clutched the sheets; white-knuckled and sweating from exertion.  
  
"Mm," Tom hummed, "You taste exquisite Harry. Absolutely exquisite," He sucked the tip into his mouth and gave a muffled chuckle when Harry tried to buck his hips with a curse, but was held in place by his arms. He let go with a pop and gave another lick before travelling downwards.  
  
Harry barely had time to look down in desperate confusion before wet warmth enveloped his balls.  
  
Oh god.  
  
He let out a high pitched moan and bucked against Tom's restricting hands. They barely even started and Harry could already feel his orgasm approaching, a coil in his groin getting tighter and tighter.  
  
Tom gave a harsher suck, and Harry wailed, "Tom! I'm going to come if you don't stop!"  
  
Letting go with a grin, he sucked a finger into his mouth, watching Harry pant with a half-lidded gaze, "Then come," he said hotly, "Come all over me,"  
  
Pressing his moistened finger against Harry's hole, he began to massage the tense pucker. At the same time, he put his face right in front of Harry's cock, and wrapped a warm hand around it.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped when Tom just stared at him with blown eyes, pumping his dick feverishly, "Oh god," he mumbled, rocking into Tom's hand, "Oh shit," he repeated.  
  
He was going to come. The coil in his belly tightened further, the warmth sending hotter and hotter pulses through his body. His cock stiffened and he could feel Tom's perfect fingers going up and down-- twisting at the tip-- the short bursts of pleasure coming from his entrance-- pulling him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
It was too much.  
  
"Tom!" he screamed, his vision whitening and back arching. Harry blearily watched as he came all over Tom; pearls of white come landing on his tousled dark hair and eyelashes. He could even see a little bit land his cheek.  
  
Harry felt faint.  
  
With a lecherous smile, Tom let go of his cock and sucked his soaked fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste, "You taste amazing, Gorgeous," he teased. Crawling upwards, he stared down at Harry, who was looking at him in absolute shock-- and aroused-awe.  
  
He gave a small smirk and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "It's time for you to return the favor,"  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first pwp. Please comment your thoughts, whether you think it's hot or if you think it is terrible. I don't care. 
> 
> This ship is the yee to my haw and I hope you like it! I certainly liked writing this ;)
> 
> ~Katelynn Irene Lovegood


End file.
